1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning apparatus, positioning method and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-177772 describes a positioning apparatus which performs positioning using radio waves from a Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite and which also uses various positioning sensors as secondary tools in order to autonomously perform positioning when radio waves from the GPS satellite cannot be received.
According to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-177772, the accuracy of the positioning data by the GPS can be judged by values such as a GST value, a C/N value, a DOP value, an EPE value and the like. Turning to the autonomous positioning, a positioning error (for example, 5%) is uniformly applied to calculate the error amount of accuracy of positioning. However, the accuracy greatly differs according to the state of holding the apparatus. Therefore, the present position may not be specified accurately by a uniform positioning error.